


Baby... What’s up, darling?

by ScarletEyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Trans Character, Romantic Fluff, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, like sexual innuendos, lots of fluff, nothing actually sexual happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyes/pseuds/ScarletEyes
Summary: Trans ftm Virgil and his boyfriend have a very happy moment together sitting on the bathroom floor.This is pure fluff <3
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

“Baby.” Virgil muttered, sitting on the tiled floor. Roman, who had been walking through the hallway when he heard Virgil, was now standing in the dooropening, not entirely sure what was going on. he only knew that Virgil was sitting on the floor, staring at his hands with a shocked look on his face and tears brimming in his eyes.

“What’s up, darling?” Roman asked carefully. He wasn’t sure what state Virgil was in. He couldn’t read Virgil’s expression, or see what Virgil was holding. But... were those tears? What villain dared to hurt his beloved?! 

“Roman, baby.” Virgil said from his place on the ground, looking up at Roman with glossy eyes. 

Roman immediately went into overprotective boyfriend mode. Kneeling in front of Virgil, reaching out his hands for Virgil to grab them and hold them as a lifeline, but apparently the thing in Virgil’s hands was more important. Impossible! How could something be more important than him?! 

“Yes darling, what’s wrong?” He urged Virgil to speak, since he couldn’t do much when all Virgil said was Roman and baby. He always liked the nickname, but now he needed some more information! Something had clearly hurt Virgil and-

“No Roman, positive.” Virgil interrupted Roman’s thoughts, finally showing him the item he had been cradling in his hands like the smallest, tiniest baby. 

It took less than a second for Roman to recognize the white and blue, plastic stick in his hands. Even less time for him to see the two lines that would indicate that-

“You’re pregnant?” Roman managed to push the words past the sudden blockage that had made it’s way into his throat and seemed to hold his vocal chords together like a rubber band. 

Virgil nodded, finally letting the happy tears stream over his face. He carefully reached up to put the positive pregnancy test on the cupboard next to him, before finally grabbing Roman’s hands and looking his boyfriend of three years in the eyes.

“We’re having a baby?” Roman asked, still in slight disbelief, but clearly overjoyed. It wasn’t a complete surprise. They had been talking about it before, about expanding their little family, that now only consisted out of the two of them living in a cozy apartment with a second bedroom that was never in use. 

Not for long anymore it would seem. 

“Yes baby.” Virgil giggled in a way that he would deny to have done till the end of time. “Baby.”


	2. You DON’T have to do that on your knees, Roman. You can do that face to face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say the reveal didn’t go the way they’d planned

New year’s eve was awkward to say the least. Roman and Virgil had decided they would announce the pregnancy at midnight when everyone would say “happy new year!” They would say “we’re having a baby!” But they could’ve never foreseen how things would go before the clock would chime twelve...

The first to arrive for their new year’s party were Roman’s parents and his twin brother Remus. Soon followed by Virgil’s older brothers Dee and Remy. Then their friends Patton and Logan would show up and as usual Virgil’s parents were nowhere to be seen. They had let them know in advance, though. Stating that they would only come if their daughter Veronica was there too... yeah that went as well as Virgil and Roman had expected... welp it wasn’t their fault that Virgil’s parents were assholes that didn’t deserve to know that they were getting a grandchild. 

When Roman’s parents had arrived around 8pm, everything still seemed normal. Until Remus burst in after them saying that he was late because he forgot the bottle of wine that he planned to finish with Virgil, before the champagne would come out. Virgil loved red wine. He especially loved the wine Remus was offering him right now. He had gotten tipsy while Remus got absolutely gobsmacked drunk many times before. However right now Virgil couldn’t get tipsy. He couldn’t even get a single glass... or a glass of champagne. He was pregnant! He couldn’t drink and risk hurting the baby! He would never forgive himself! 

“Uhm not tonight Remus...” Virgil awkwardly declined the offer. Remus looked shocked for a second before shrugging. Virgil hadn’t declined since they became friends in senior year of high school. It sure was odd... Remus wondered. Especially since Virgil didn’t like champagne either... oh well.

“Okay! More for me!” Remus grinned. “Can’t wait ‘til sober me hears the stories of what drunk me did! Be sure to live tweet everything!” He uncorked the bottle with his teeth, spit the cork at his brother so it hit Roman in the face, and started drinking directly from the bottle. Anyone who asked for a bit of wine that night got hissed at by Remus, until he made a show of spitting in the bottle. Nobody asked for wine after that. 

Dee and Remy were playfully teasing their little brother when Remy brought up that Virgil was clearly happy with Roman lately as he was getting fat. Dee quickly hitting Remy over the head stating that you didn’t say that to a lady... and oh things were awkward again. Both brothers apologized of course! They tried, but they had only recently reconnected with their sibling and they were still getting used to their little sister being their little brother. Virgil guessed the pregnancy would only make things weirder. 

He shouldn’t be so upset about it. Everyone was still adapting, still learning and yet here he was... sobbing his eyes out in the pantry. He had been getting more emotional lately... stupid hormones! 

He dried his tears, but as he pulled his hands from his face and saw the black eyeshadow that had clearly gotten everywhere, he almost started crying all over again. Instead he texted Roman to come bring him some makeup wipes and new eyeshadow, which let to Virgil and Roman being in the pantry for a significant amount of time as Roman carefully reapplied Virgil’s eyeshadow.

“They’re definitely making out in there.” Remus said offhandedly, not quite drunk enough to slur his words yet. 

Patton squeaked at the thought and Logan shot Remus a glare. “I’m sure there is a more family friendly explanation for-“

“You’re right! They could be fucking!” Remus exclaimed happily, before taking another gulp of wine. 

“How is that family friendly?” Dee huffed annoyed.

“When a boy and...” Remus’ speach halted for a little while he searched for the correct term, which turned out to be easier than his drunken mind had initially thought “a boy love each other very much they-”

“I don’t want to hear this!” Patton squeaked again. Getting very uncomfortable with the thought of his best friends doing unsavory things in the closet while they were in the next room.

“Nobody wants to hear this.” Dee corrected Patton.

“Awh come on Dee, that isn’t what you said last week.” Dee’s cheeks tinted pink at those words. He really wanted to say something, but bit his tongue.

“Boys! Enough.” Roman en Remus’ dad decided to interrupt the quickly derailing conversation.

But Remus wasn’t stopped that easily. “Anyway I was just gonna say that it was family friendly because they could be making a crotch goblin.” Remus took another swig of his wine, clearly pleased with himself.

“A what?!” Remy exclaimed.

“I believe he means a baby.” Logan suggested, not really sure himself.

“Yeah one of those scream thingies. I’m so glad they’re gay! Just imagine anyone in this house raising a child!”

“Patton and Logan were thinking about adopting.” The twin’s mother tried to reason with her son. 

“Well anyone except for Patton of course.” Remus answered with a smirk.

“Hey!” Logan shouted in response.

“Let’s not forget about the people who raised you.” The twin’s dad said with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yes. And aren’t you proud of the job you did?”

“Give us a little credit here son. At least one of you turned out okay.” His mom commented.

“You’re right... Something definitely gone wrong with Roman.” It was the last thing that was said about the topic that night as the party givers entered the room again. 

Let’s just say that Roman and Virgil coming back to the living room with Virgil looking disheveled didn’t really help the couple’s reputation very much after that conversation. A conversation the two were blissfully unaware of ever happening. 

The closer it got to midnight the more nervous Roman and Virgil got. At one point Roman all but fled to the kitchen to get snacks, and when he still hadn’t returned after 5 minutes, Virgil decided to follow him. 

“Hey baby.” Virgil murmured while wrapping his arms around Roman.

“Hey baby back to you... both of you.” Roman smiled through his nerves. He turned around in Virgil’s arms and put his own arms around Virgil’s shoulders. 

They stayed like that for a while, but the rest of their guests started to wonder why the snacks hadn’t arrived yet. Finally Patton volunteered to get the two lovebirds out of the kitchen. Even after Remus warned him that it could be a big mistake. 

Maybe that comment made Patton prone to misunderstand what he was seeing, but he definitely wasn’t expecting Roman on his knees with his head just above Virgil’s... you know...

In reality Roman had been talking to Virgil’s belly, but one squeak from Patton made him realize what this probably looked like and he turned as red as his favorite jacket. Patton ran back to the living room... Virgil and Roman knew that they eventually had to follow. 

When they did, Roman’s parents and Virgil’s brothers looked disappointed, Remus had a shit-eating grin on his face, Patton still looked a little shocked and Logan looked like he was about ready to kill someone. 

“What do you think you were doing.” Logan seethed through gritted teeth. 

Roman was speechless and Virgil definitely wasn’t going to speak up now... so when Roman finally found his words again, he said the only thing he could think of. The truth. “Talking to my baby...” he confessed shyly, while Virgil cheeks dusted pink at his words. 

“You DON’T have to do that on your knees, Roman. You can do that face to face.” Logan sneered back. On the other side of the room Dee started to realize that Roman may have been trying to convey more than he said. He just wasn’t sure what yet.

“I was.” Roman murmured in response.

The entire room fell silent.

“What do you mean you were? Patton said-“ Remy wasn’t sure who to believe at the moment, but he knew Patton wouldn’t lie. However he also knew his little brother and Verge would never...

“He wasn’t uhm... talking about me...” Virgil confessed looking down at his belly as he put his hands around it, like he was cradling the most precious thing in the world. and as on the television the countdown to the new year started, the first people started to realize what Virgil’s statement entailed. 

“You’re- pregnant?” Patton asked with so much awe and wonder in his voice that people couldn’t help but smile a little, and as Virgil nodded with happy tears in his eyes... well...

Exactly at 12 o’clock when the first fireworks went off several excited squeals could be heard from Roman and Virgil’s living room. Followed by one excited screech from Remus. 

“I knew they had been fucking!” 

Maybe their plan to surprise his friends didn’t go the way they had wanted to, but maybe, just maybe, they didn’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a second chapter in which they tell the other sides about this exciting news. 
> 
> But how will they do it?


End file.
